What if
by angel1m
Summary: *ouran high host club, vampire knight, Fruits basket,shugo chara*what if Momiji and hani were in love and TWINS?What if Tadase and Yuki were somehow related and Yuki and Ikuto were brothers?What if Yuuki and Zero were in LOVE? what if you read this?


OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

Haruhi POV

I sigh as I open the door to Music room 3 and hold my breath awaiting what adventures today will bring. "Eh?" I shout in surprise. Right in front of me is a huge wave of water heading my way. My mouth drops and I panic as it comes down on me. I struggle to reach the surface, but what surface am I talking about. I manage to get a hold of a window and struggle to open it. I open it up and realize immediately it was a bad idea. The water pushes through and the force pushes me out with it. I'm in freefall. Its scary, but at least I can breathe. I land on a trampoline below and let out short rapid breathes. I look around me and see the host club in some ridiculous cosplay.

"Are you guys nuts? How come none of you guys warned me?"

Hikaru and Kaoru laugh at me as I get off the trampoline, today they were dressed in circus cosplay. Tamaki, the ring leader. Hikaru and Kaoru, the clowns. Mori and Honey, The lion and lion tamer (you can guess who was who) and Kyoya the juggler.

"Sorry Haruhi, but that was priceless….!" The twins hold their sides as they laugh.

"Well is someone going to explain to me what's going on or not!" I shout embarrassed for the first time ever.

"It seems that the regular club room has sprung a leak so we're going to have club activities out here for today. For the rest of the week, though, Ouran is going to be repairing this site, so All students are going to Phantomhive Academy meanwhile."

"Phantomhive Academy?" I repeated confused since I've never heard of that school.

"I've heard about that school. There's some pretty weird stuff that happens there, am I right?" Kaoru adds in. Hikaru and Kaoru smile. "Plenty of room to-"

"Stir up more trouble and have some fun." The twins coolly high five each other as they said it.

I sigh, "Oh boy"

…...

FRUITS BASKET

Tohru POV

"Oh no! Its all my fault!" I look at the school in horror. How could I have let this happen.

"Relax, This could've happened to anybody…It just happened to you today." Kyo smiles at me.

You see, I accidentally started a fire in the Cooking room at school and it kind of grew.

"Tohru, It'll be fine. We can cover the expenses I'm sure of it." Yuki smiles at me.

"Students! Can I have your attention? Seems like While this schools is trying to repair the damage, You all will have to transfer to Phantomhive Academy!"

Everyone applauds.

"Phantomhive Academy?" I look at Yuki and Kyo for some kind of explanation.

"Yes!" Kyo fist pumps the air. "This schools loaded with babes and chaos!"

Yuki hits him on the head. "What Kyo is trying to say is that Phantomhive Academy is run by the Phantomhive family and is known to be really prestigious and entertaining for its curriculum."

Kyo side glances at him "Yeah. That's totally what I meant to say." he says.

"Don't worry Tohru , you have no Idea what kind of fun you're going to have there."

…...

SHUGO CHARA

"uh….Amu, I-I lov-" Tadase was cut off by a huge explosion in the school.

Amu looks toward the building. Both the elementary school and high school seemed to be ruined.

"Amu-chan! Something happened! A pipe exploded!" Ran tells her.

"It isn't an X egg?" Ran shakes her head.

She turns back to Tadase who's blushing, but then smiles at her. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

The principal runs out of the building.

"Sorry students, but we need to get on a bus to Phantomhive Academy! The schools seem to be not working properly."

Everyone cheers and runs to the bus.

"I guess it wasn't that important…"Tadase sighs as he gets on a bus.

…...

VAMPIRE KNIGHT/ KUROSHITSUJI

"WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE ITS AMAZING! HEHE." Aidou looks around the brand new school there at. Its a huge mansion looking one with a Victorian style to it.

"I love the girls uniforms!" Yuuki says as she sees a couple of students walk by.

"PFft, I love the girls!" Aidou laughs. Kaname slaps him upside the head. "Control yourself." Yuuki smiles at Kaname. _IF only Zero had come…._ Zero stayed grumpily at home because he said he would go nowhere near the vampires.

A boy much younger than Yuuki walks down the footsteps with a butler following right behind me. His eyes are an entrancing blue, well the one that she could see. _What could've happened to his other eye? He notices him looking at her and blushes. When He gets to the bottom of the stairs he looks at everyone. His hair falls on top of his eye patch on his right eye._

"_I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel tilts his head and smiles at the incoming school. "Welcome, to Phantomhive Academy."_


End file.
